1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible tray apparatus for supporting food and beverages and, more particularly, to a collapsible tray apparatus adapted for individual use in a stadium or arena.
2. Background
Patrons and spectators at sporting events, concerts and theaters are typically seated in multiple rows of seats arranged in an inclined or stepped-up stadium tier arrangement. Stadium seats typically comprise a seating portion and a backrest portion, each of which is supported laterally on either side by a seat standard having an armrest portion that may be shared between spectators. The seating portion may be pivotally attached to each seat standard to enable the seat portion to be stowed substantially adjacent the backrest portion when the stadium seat is not occupied. In between the rows or tiers are relatively narrow aisles that permit access to and from interiorly disposed stadium seats. Such aisles also provide space for a spectator's feet and legs when the spectator is seated.
Stadiums, theaters and arenas commonly provide concessions and encourage their patrons to purchase and enjoy such concessions during an event. Once purchased, however, a patron must take care to avoid spills or other mishaps that may occur as a result of the patron having to manually support or balance the concessions, or having to place the concessions in the aisle area near the patron's feet. As a result, a patron's attention is often diverted from the event to the care of the purchased concessions, thereby reducing the patron's enjoyment of the event.
This problem is exacerbated when a patron purchases more than one concession, or when the patron is a child. Indeed, although holding or balancing one concession may be uncomfortable for a patron, holding or balancing more than one concession is often impossible. Further, children may lack the coordination necessary to effectively hold or balance a purchased concession at all. The temperature of the concession may also make manual retention of the concession difficult or impossible.
Various food and beverage holders have been developed to reduce the problems described above. Most such holders, however, fail to provide surface area adequate to support more than one concession, and often require modification of stadium seats for proper implementation and use. As most stadiums, theaters and arenas house thousands of stadium seats, the costs associated with seat modification often preclude implementation of concession trays requiring such. Portable holders that do not require modification of stadium seats are often unstable and prone to unattachment upon repeated jostling and jarring, as commonly experienced at concerts, sporting events and other performances.
Accordingly, what is needed is a concession tray capable of easy implementation in connection with existing seats in a stadium, theater or arena. What is also needed is a concession tray that may be securely fastened to a stadium seat, and where such security is not compromised by untoward movement caused by patrons finding their seats or physically expressing their excitement, enjoyment or frustration relating to the event at hand. Finally what is needed is a concession tray capable of providing a source of revenue for the stadium, theater or arena in which it is implemented by incorporating advertising on or in connection with the tray.
Such methods are disclosed and claimed herein.